FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Team Penske
For the Team Penske edition of Federated Auto Parts 400, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Hendrick Motorsports :For the Joe Gibbs Racing edition of Federated Auto Parts 400, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Joe Gibbs Racing :For the Stewart-Haas Racing edition of Federated Auto Parts 400, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Stewart-Haas Racing FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Team Penske was an event part of Federated Auto Parts 400, held from 31 August which gave players an initial choice from 4 cars, [[CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015)|CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015)]], [[FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)|FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)]], TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2015) and [[CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015)|CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015)]] to complete the 7 stages of the event. Each stage was unlocked the next day. If the player finishes all of the stages, they could keep the car that the player chose with all modifications, upgrades and damage. The [[FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)|FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)]] was added to Brad Keselowski's Champion Cup in the NASCAR group. Retrospectively, during the , it was also added to NASCAR All-Star Series. This event was added in the , along with Richmond International Raceway. FAQ and Tips Before starting the FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Team Penske challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Federated Auto Parts 400 Stage 01 (Strawberry Hill Racing School) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Strawberry Hill Racing School) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 01, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 01 Stage 02 (The Long Roads of Indy) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (The Long Roads of Indy) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 02, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 02 Stage 03 (Show Off at Suzuka) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Show Off at Suzuka) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 03, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 03 Stage 04 (Last Minute Tuning) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Last Minute Tuning) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 04, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 04 Stage 05 (Welcome to the 400!) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Welcome to the 400!) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 05, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 05 Stage 06 (Half-Down, Half-to-Go!) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Half-Down, Half-to-Go!) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 06, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 06 Stage 07 (Inches from Catastrophe) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Inches from Catastrophe) are rewarded with 10 and the [[FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)|FORD FUSION ''(TEAM PENSKE - 2015)]]. For tips and advice on stage 07, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 07 Completion Rewards Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Forum Post for FAP400 and NASCAR * You can total cars in NASCAR... NOW WITH VIDEO - AKA Fury Road * NASCAR: Why? - Forum * NASCAR sponsorships - Anyone know how these work yet? - Forum Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion